


Ganador

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Extremely sexy mix of languages x'D, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: Era hermoso, tan hermoso que...-I'm begging you not to, but you always make me so breathless-susurró mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡FELICES REYES!  
> Por ser buenos conmigo os regalo éste Chris/Mystery Man cargadito de S. E. X. x'DD No, en serio. No sabéis lo que me ha costado escribirlo... Llevaba años sin escribir smut. A Ñ O S. Así que espero que sepáis apreciarlo, jajaja. Y también espero no haber perdido el toque~  
> Decidí escribir un fanfic de éstos dos porque no hay casi nada de ellos. Principalmente sólo he visto fanarts, y no demasiados tampoco. Me van muchísimo los pairings poco conocidos y por explorar ;))  
> En fin, ¡espero que os guste mucho!
> 
> Tal vez os ayude conocer un poco mi propio headcanon del novio de Chris (porque es su novio sí o sí) **[Aquí](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/155493433742/mi-headcanon-sobre-mystery-man-mystery-guy-o)** lo tenéis.
> 
> Lo que está en cursiva y negrita es parte de la letra de la canción del programa corto de Chris, "Intoxicated". Espero que no os resulte pesado leer las partes de conversación. Alessio mezcla tanto el español (el inglés en realidad, como bien explico en mi headcanon) como el italiano al hablar y como sé que no todos entendemos bien el italiano puse la traducción al español entre paréntesis. Por cierto, lo siento en el alma si he puesto algo mal en italiano. No soy ninguna experta en el idioma.

\- Un martini seco sin aceituna y en copa alta.

  
\- Enseguida. Serán...

  
\- Invito yo -alguien se adelantó, ofreciéndole una tarjeta de crédito al camarero, que se apresuró en aceptarla. Su dueño se sentó con elegancia junto a Chris en la barra.- Io sapevo che avrei trovato qui. (Sabía que te encontraría aquí.)

  
\- No me digas...

  
\- Celebrando la tua vittoria così presto? (¿Celebrando tu victoria tan pronto?)

  
\- ¿Y por qué no? Ambos sabemos que voy a ganar -había una amargura en su tono de voz difícil de ignorar.

  
\- Mi dispiace haber llegado in retardo. (Lamento haber llegado tan tarde.) Non voleva lasciare solo nelle altre competizioni. (No pretendía dejarte solo en las otras competiciones.) Sai, vero? (Lo sabes, ¿verdad?)

  
Tras emitir un quedo suspiro, la mano izquierda de Chris buscó a tiendas la derecha del otro, entrelazando sus dedos cuando la halló.- Lo sé, Alessio. Josef siempre está conmigo, pero eché de menos tu apoyo.

  
\- Lo tienes sempre, anche quando non (incluso cuando no) estoy ahí -el hombre apretó su mano entre la propia.- Ma questo non importa, perché ora sono qui e non pienso irme da nessuna parte. (Pero eso ya no importa porque ahora estoy aquí y no pienso irme a ninguna parte.)

  
Chris se giró ligeramente hacia él, mirándole con escepticismo.

  
\- ¿Y qué pasa con el caso que tenías entre manos? Ése tan complicado...

  
\- El bufete si occuperà (se encargará.) È solo per un par di giorni, después de tutto. (Es sólo por un par de días, después de todo) -llevando la mano de Chris a su boca, se la besó mientras le miraba a los ojos.- Mi permetta di fare questo, Chris. (Déjame hacer esto, Chris.) Non deviare da parte vostra in un momento così importante per voi. (No me apartes de tu lado en un momento tan importante para ti.)

  
\- Si es lo que quieres...

  
\- Lo es -contestó Alessio rotundo.

  
\- De acuerdo -una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del suizo, quien trató de ocultarla tras su copa.- Pero ahora me apetece hacer una locura.

  
\- ¿Qué tipo di locura? -Alessio acarició distraído la mano de Chris, sus ojos verde esmeralda recorriendo el local. A excepción de ellos dos solamente había un par de clientes, y parecían estar a punto de marcharse.

  
\- Follar en los servicios - susurró Chris de pronto en su oído.

  
El italiano giró tan rápido el cuello que creyó que se lo dislocaría. Al toparse con la mirada cargada de lujuria de Chris comprendió enseguida que éste no bromeaba. Antes de dirigir toda su atención al suizo, Alessio le dedicó una mirada de soslayo al camarero, quien parecía no haberse enterado de nada.

  
\- Sei pazzo (Estás loco) -siseó en voz baja Alessio.- Che cosa succede se qualcuno se entera? (¿Qué pasa si alguien se entera?) Será uno scandalo. Hundirá la tua carrera.

  
"Y la mía," estaba claramente implícito en sus palabras. Chris agarró su copa con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria y se bebió un buen trago.

  
\- Mírame, Alessio. Ya no estoy en tan buena forma como solía. Nadie _me mira_. Ya no intereso.

  
\- Caro ***** , io sempre te guardo (yo siempre te miro), sempre pensato a te (siempre pienso en ti) -vuelve a coger su mano entre las suyas y aprieta.- Non necesitas fare questo para sentirte migliore. (No necesitas hacer esto para sentirte mejor.)

  
En ése momento, Chris apartó su mano con fuerza espetándole:- No lo hago por eso, lo hago porque quiero. Y si a ti no te apetece me buscaré a alguien más.

  
Terminándose la copa de un sólo trago, el suizo se levantó del taburete y echó a andar hacia los servicios moviendo las caderas más de lo normal y sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

  
No hizo falta. Sabía que Alessio le seguiría antes o después.

  
Éste dejó un pequeño fajo de billetes sobre la barra y, tras intercambiar miradas con el camarero, se levantó y entró en el baño en busca de Chris.

  
\- Si vuole fare qualcosa tendrá que ser veloce. (Si quieres hacer algo tendrá que ser rápido.)

  
\- Como siempre... -respondió Chris con una sonrisa burlona, apoyado contra el lavabo.

  
En un par de zancadas, Alessio consiguió cercar al suizo, imposibilitándole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

  
\- Non è colpa mia que voi tengas un culo così perfetto (No es mi culpa que tengas un culo tan perfecto) -agarrándoselo con ambas manos, se lo acercó a sí.

  
Ambos estaban duros y dispuestos a hacer muchísimo más que hablar.

  
\- Ya, bueno. Lo ejercito por alguien en concreto... -murmuró Chris contra sus labios.

  
\- Sì, per voi -le picó Alessio con una media sonrisa, no dejando que el otro acortase la distancia hasta juntar sus bocas.

  
\- Si fuera simplemente por mí ni lo catarías.

  
Empujándole hasta que su espalda tocó la puerta de entrada a los servicios, Chris se colocó de rodillas entre las piernas de Alessio y acercó la cara a su entrepierna, oliendo su hombría a través de la tela del pantalón de pinza. El bulto era bastante prominente, y Chris no podía esperar para poner tanto sus manos como su boca en buen uso.

  
Alessio tenía ambas manos contra la superficie lisa de la puerta, fría al contacto con el calor que su piel desprendía.

  
Abriendo la cremallera del pantalón y desabrochando el botón, el suizo se lo bajó, dejándolo caer hasta el suelo. Entonces volvió a hundir su cara en la entrepierna de Alessio, que tembló de anticipación.

  
Los boxers acabaron a la altura de sus rodillas, con Chris practicándole una de las mejores mamadas que había recibido en su vida, y habían sido unas cuantas.

  
Trató de contener los gemidos lo mejor que pudo, mordiéndose ligeramente una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sujetaba la cabeza de Chris, manteniéndola justo donde la quería.

  
La experta lengua de Chris recorría las venitas de su extremadamente hinchada polla, alternando con un masaje a sus llenos testículos con la mano libre -con la otra se tocaba él mismo lánguidamente, sin prisa alguna.

  
\- C-Christophe, si sigues voy a eiaculare... -logró articular entre quedos gemidos.

  
Chris se separó entonces y le miró desde ésa posición; su piel perlada por el sudor, el pelo levemente revuelto, sus mejillas sonrosadas tanto por el esfuerzo como por la excitación, ésos ojos verdes velados por el deseo enmarcados por ésas increíbles pestañas oscuras, sus pecaminosos labios rojos e hinchados y con el semen de Alessio y su propia saliva resbalándole por la barbilla.

  
Era hermoso, tan hermoso que...

  
\- _**I'm begging you not to, but you always make me so breathless**_ -susurró mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

  
Chris cerró los ojos dejándose hacer, sintiendo únicamente cómo ésa mano se iba moviendo en dirección a su cuello, sobre su pulso, hasta finalmente detenerse en su barbilla. Alessio tiró un poco y Chris se puso en pie con piernas temblorosas, prácticamente apoyando todo su peso en el otro.

  
\- _**How can I resist you? When you leave my heart being undressed**_ -susurró Chris a su vez contra su boca.

  
Alessio tragó saliva, con sus ojos clavados en los del suizo. Podía leer claramente sus intenciones y sabía que si caía sería muy difícil soltarle en todo lo que quedaba de noche, y al día siguiente era la final del Grand Prix, por lo que la penetración estaba fuera de cuestión.

  
\- _**Tonight you're all mine,**_ -susurró nuevamente, incluso aunque ambos supiesen que no se trataba sólo de ésa noche. Abrazándole contra sí, rozó su boca con la propia.- _**we're hiding from the light.**_

  
\- _**Do it all night**_.

  
La hambrienta boca de Chris encontró la suya en un sucio beso, y Alessio se desvivió por corresponderlo en lo febril del momento.

  
Ninguno de los dos se había venido aún y necesitaban hacerlo con urgencia.

  
Su boca recorrió el cuello de Chris, quien le dio más acceso.

  
\- Solo userò le mie dita (Sólo usaré mis dedos) -murmuró contra la yugular.- Ma io non ho nulla quindi è possibile che fa male un poco (Pero no tengo nada así que es posible que te duela un poco...)

  
Notó algo frío contra su mano entonces y se separó para mirar en la dirección. Lo inspeccionó.

  
\- ¿Vaselina? ¿ _Chanel_? -le miró escéptico, y Chris se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en los labios.

  
\- Me lo recomendó Viktor.

  
\- Perché non mi sorprende? (¿Por qué no me sorprende?)

 

 

 

 

 

Mientras exploraba la boca del suizo jadeando ante los embites contra su hombría con la propia, Alessio separó sus nalgas y con la mano derecha embadurnada de vaselina penetró su recto con un par dedos.

  
Chris parecía tan ansioso como él por venirse, habiendo agarrado ambas pollas entre sus manos para sacudirlas mientras se follaba él mismo contra los dedos de Alessio.

  
Éste lo encontraba tan caliente que gimió contra su boca sintiendo arder cada fibra de su ser.

  
Sobra decir que fue el primero de los dos en correrse. Chris no tardó en seguir su ejemplo.

  
Ambos terminaron exhaustos, sentados en el suelo del baño, Alessio aún de espaldas contra la puerta y Chris entre sus piernas, medio abrazado a él.

  
Alessio sabía que éste no estaba bien y que es sólo por eso por lo que había accedido a semejante locura. Pasándole un brazo por los hombros y acariciando el de Chris, agachó ligeramente la cabeza para decirle muy bajito y suave en el oído:

  
\- Lo que io voy a dire ora può sembrare cliché ma non cessa di essere meno certo (Lo que voy a decirte ahora podría sonar a cliché pero no dejará de ser menos verdad.) Ed è che non importa cosa succede domani nella competizione tu sempre sarai il mio vincitore, _mon chéri_ ******. Ti amo... (Y es que pase lo que pase mañana en la competición tú siempre serás un ganador para mí, _mon chéri_. Te amo...)

  
Chris tan sólo apretó el agarre al que tenía sometido a su pareja. No pensaba decirlo en voz alta pero él ya se sentía ganador tan sólo por tener a alguien como Alessio a su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> * "Caro" significa lo mismo que ** "mon chéri". En otras palabras, "querido".
> 
> Los kudos y comentarios serán muy bien recibidos <3


End file.
